Darkness of your depths
by Trunks1
Summary: A short story on Sephiroth's thoughts after his death. Rather hard to understand, I suppose, but so is Sephy.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and it's characters belong to Squaresoft and blah blah blah  
blah.  
Get the picture?  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I'll admit it, I have become completely obsessed with Sephiroth. I mean, the  
man is  
just so God damn evil! How is it possible to not love evil?! Okay, now that that's covered,  
on  
to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness of Your depths  
  
by Trunks  
  
  
  
  
Dying is no different from falling.  
When the pain slices into your body, you fall off the cliff, seeing the faces of your friends  
and family become farther and farther. Then you hit the jagged, rocky bottom, instantly  
dying  
from the fall.  
Then life is over. Gone. Forever.   
All your work, love, dedication..Gone. Without a trace. Flying off into the air, as if a  
gentle  
wind suddenly felt as if you no longer deserved it.  
  
That is how everyone dies. Everyone, save me.  
  
My life was a battlefield. Full of fear, respect, training, horror, and power. It was a war,  
no,  
a massacre.  
There is not another word to describe it.   
The fear inside their eyes is embedded in my head, never changing, never leaving. But I  
could  
care less.   
  
She thought she was so powerful, maybe even a goddess, but she wasn't. She thought she  
could  
control the world, control the war, control me.  
But she couldn't. And now she is dead.  
  
Jenova died. That brings a certain smile to my face, knowing that she was killed so easily,  
after  
she was certain she would win.  
And that bastard Hojo, most certainly, will never die. Psychos never die, they never feel  
pain,  
they never care.  
  
Of course, I never cared.  
Not when I summoned meteor.  
Not when I killed Aeris.  
And, of course, not when Jenova died.  
  
I do not take kind to people, or, in Jenova's case, creatures, that try to control me.   
That bastard Hojo...I hope his body is torn to shreds by some vicious mako enhanced  
creature.  
  
And Cloud..  
  
I hate him.  
  
If I could, I would wish to be resurrected, just so I could feel my sword slice through his  
body. The mere thought of the sensation is enough to bring a smile to my lips, something  
that  
rarely happens.  
  
I can still feel the Ultima Weapon cutting through me, taking my life away, casting me into  
this  
eternal darkness. I can still see his face, a look of almost regret written on his features.  
  
Regret? For killing me?  
  
No, regret that he couldn't save Aeris in time. Regret that he couldn't have killed me  
sooner.  
Regret that it took him so long to finally kill me.  
  
It wasn't a surprise to me. I knew he would win, I knew he would kill me.   
But, I tried to kill  
him anyway, didn't I? I tried to do something I knew I couldn't do. And, of course, I lost.  
  
Everyone has regret. Everyone.  
  
Hojo regrets ever trying to make me one of his perfect experiments.  
  
Cloud regrets not being able to kill me sooner.  
  
Jenova regrets not being smart and getting herself killed.  
  
And what about me? Yes, what about Sephiroth, the one who started the massacre.  
  
I regret being born. Being put into this world, and for what? And endless cycle of war and  
battles? Just so I could be killed at the hands of that kid?  
  
Ah, but I love those battles. I love the feeling I get when I kill my enemies, watching them  
fall and die.  
  
Or do I? Do I want to be in these battles, in this war?  
  
Isn't that why I became a SOLDIER, to be in the war? Of course it is. I was born to fight,  
to  
kill, to massacre.   
  
I could go back if I wanted. I could go back to their world, start another war, another  
massacre.  
Resurrection is such an easy thing these days, it wouldn't take more than a few years for a  
few  
young scientists to start wondering about Hojo. Then, of course, they would resurrect  
him, starting  
a new war.  
  
But, if I was resurrected, would I kill Cloud?   
No, I wouldn't. I don't hate Cloud, I don't have any desire to kill him.  
  
Well, maybe not any. After all, revenge is a sweet, wonderful thing.  
  
  



End file.
